Power Rangers Mountain Defenders
Power Rangers Mountain Defenders will premier on January 12, 2019. The series followed the tale of young adults who are raised to defend the "Samitto Summit" from Zlo. This season will break the record for most rangers on the Main team at one time, with a record 11 rangers. =Characters= Allies Raegan- Played by Taylor Swift Dhillon- Played by Forest Whitaker Astryd- Played by Tove Lo Alpha 26.9 Villians * Zlo * Xanim * Babu Kyau * Vanovenga * Jaman * Ziyanduu Weapons and Artillery DefendPhone: Change App, Zord App, Phone, Weapon App, etc. Snowboards *Ruby Drill◆ *Diamond Shooter◆ *Coal Axe◆ *Citrine Sword◆ *Morganite Bow◆ *Snowy Bazooka◆ *Hi-Tech Halberd◆ *Scanning Spear◆ *Amber Nunchucks★ *Amethyst Hockey Bat★ *Jade Whip★ Team Finishers * GemCross ◆◆◆◆◆ *GemCross2 ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *GemCross Saint ★★★ Zords *Ruby Line◆ *Diamond Line◆ *Coal Line◆ *Citrine Line◆ *Morganite Line◆ *Snowy Emergency◆ *Hi-Tech Helicopter◆ *Scanning Jet◆ *Amber Racer★ *Amethyst Racer★ *Jade Racer★ *Summit Marine★ Megazords *Ruby Line Megazord ◆ *Diamond Line Megazord◆ *Coal Line Megazord◆ *Citrine Line Megazord◆ *Morganite Line Megazord◆ *Emergency Defence Megazord◆ *Defender 1 Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Defender 2 Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Scan_Tec Megazord◆◆◆ *Summit Saint Megazord★★★ *Deluxe Legacy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★★★★ Episodes Season 1 # Frosted Start Part 1 # Frosted Start Part 2 # You're Worth More Than Gold # Cold Hearted Red # Southern Pride # Crash Course # Sirens # Beat 'em Black and Blue # Cariooo # Trip # Supreme Art of War # Raegan's Reign # Mountain Musical # Um, That's The Wrong Way # Mission Abort Part 1 # Mission Abort Part 2 # The Ultimate Three Part 1 # The Ultimate Three Part 2 # The Ultimate Three Part 3 # Defenders Of Samitto # Tell Tale # Janelle, The Bow, and The Decision # The Loose Screws # C'mon Macie # Search, Guard, Successor # Super Defender Mode # Coen's Crazy Girlfriend # Done # Equivocal # Samitto Festival # Cross Family Reunion # Begotten Jewels # Venovenga: Mind Game # GemCross Ultimate # Burns Family Reunion # Forgetting Love, Forging Wars # Underwood Family Reunion # Wind Speed Part 1 # Wind Speed Part 2 # The Miseducation of Dhillon # Battle of the Bands # Zachary Family Reunion # Low Blow # Wildfire # Truth # Southwood Family Reunion # The Great Avalanche Part 1 # The Great Avalanche Part 2 # The Great Avalanche Part 3 # Mr. Mountain # Vos Family Reunion # Xanam's Ballad # Switch It Up! # Cancel The Upgrade # Trivia * This season aired alongside Power Rangers Police Task Force and Power Rangers Card Angels * This is the first season to have a female blue ranger * This is the second season to have a video game * Samitto is a reference to the Super Sentai * This season will have 11 official rangers *This season will have the most possible megazord combinations *Cade and Macie are co-leaders *This season is inspired by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *This season will air two episodes per week *Mountain Defenders could possibly get 60+ episodes